


Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos anjos...

by takkano



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sexo, heresia, homofóbico, nudez, polêmico, preconceito, religioso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Eu até tinha o poder de curar a carne, mas somente ele poderia salvar a minha alma.





	1. Um gesto de humildade.

 Aquilo era ridículo, pensava eu enquanto subia os degraus da grande construção a minha frente.

Ainda na escadaria de mármore, eu olhava de longe as enormes portas de carvalho se abrindo enquanto Agnes passava sonhadora por elas. A mulher dos meus sonhos parecia como aquelas princesas dos contos de fadas. Antes de entrar, lhe lancei um último olhar receoso, na esperança de que Agnes viesse correndo me abraçar e dizer que não havia realmente a necessidade disso.

Doce ilusão! Tudo o que eu recebi foi um sorriso encorajador (só que não!) da bela moça de olhos azuis e pele alva, parada a porta me esperando.

Aquele lugar me causava um grande desconforto. Era enorme, vazio e frio. Como poderia um lugar tão famoso por acolher aqueles mais necessitados, ser assim, tão desolado?

E aqui estou eu, provando a ela que estou disposto a abandonar todo o meu passado e me arrepender literalmente dos meus pecados; indo me confessar. Iríamos nos casar, e isso era só o começo. Mas era um sacrifício do qual eu estava disposto a pagar.

Aquilo seria uma verdadeira tortura.

Primeiro, eu era ateu, embora nunca tivesse falado aquilo a ninguém. Tenho certeza que ela não aceitaria um ateu por nada nesse mundo. Segundo, eu tinha vontade de cometer um pecado terrível toda vez que via o tio dela. O Sr. Hudson era um homem hipócrita e desagradável, e eu sabia que ele vivia envenenando Agnes contra mim.

Entrei devagar sentindo o tédio que aquele lugar me causava. Quando me dei conta, tinha perdido Agnes de vista, mas, de qualquer forma, eu sabia o que tinha que fazer.

— Com licença, senhora. - cutuquei “gentilmente” uma daquelas mulheres que provavelmente frequentavam igrejas todos os dias. A única coisa que me pareceu um puco fora do normal, é que a mulher estava bem perfumada para a ocasião. – Poderia me dizer onde posso bater um papo com o padre?

A mulher me lançou um olhar indignado e fez o nome do pai. Me segurei para não começar a rir.

— Você quer dizer se confessar? - o cinismo em sua voz foi evidente.

— Ah claro pode ser!

Vi o senhor Hudson vir apressado em minha direção.

— Maurici! - e olha lá aquele sorriso sádico dele.

— Sr. Hudson! Eu vim me confessar…? - disse inseguro olhando para a mulher ali ajoelhada que revirou os olhos descrente daquele meu ato de humildade.

— Oh, que milagre! Acho que hoje, o teto dessa igreja cai. - “Matar alguém dentro da igreja seria um duplo pecado?” eu pensei. – Mas, se for verdade, temo que não poderei ouvir sua confissão, estou com um pouco de pressa hoje, e eu sei que você vai demorar muito lá. - “e se essa pessoa for o padre, o pecado é triplo?”

Ignorei o as brincadeirinhas do Sr. Hudson, e para a sorte dele, a voz na minha mente.

— Oh, que pena, justo hoje que eu estava tão arrependido, mas tudo bem então, fica para uma próxima vez.

Antes que eu pudesse procurar Agnes e dar o fora dali, senti a mão pesada do padre Hudson sob meu ombro.

— Que isso Maurici! Parece que hoje Deus está com você, pois temos um novo padre aqui conosco, e tenho certeza de que ele está pronto para alguém como você. – Juro que desta vez o sorriso do Sr. Hudson foi maldoso; ele queria apenas me ferrar. – Não se preocupe vou falar para Agnes que você está se esforçando.

Não tinha mais como rebater o assunto. Teria que seguir adiante.

Com um aceno me despedi daqueles dois fanáticos e segui até o confessionário.

Entrei no local com certa violência devido ao meu mau humor um tanto infantil. Pude escutar alguém se acomodando através das cortinas. Elas foram abertas e, mesmo no escuro, eu pude distinguir uma silhueta do outro lado da grade.

Esperei que ele se manifestasse primeiro, mas tudo o que o homem fazia era pigarrear e tossir nervoso.

— Padre, o senhor precisa de ajuda?

— Perdão, só um pouco nervoso… é a minha primeira vez com um fiel.

— Ah tudo bem, então o senhor pode começar.

— O quê?

— A confissão!

— Mas é o senhor quem começa.

— Foi mal padre, tá sentado?

— Sim.

— Então se prepara!

Contei tudo, desde a época da escola até o real motivo para que eu estivesse ali hoje.

Às vezes o padre me incentivava a continuar, mas, às vezes, ele insistia para que eu desse menos detalhes de alguns fatos.

— O senhor quer dizer que você veio aqui hoje apenas para satisfazer a vontade da sua amada?

— Tudo por um lindo par de olhos azuis! Mas eu vou me casar, então me confessar está incluído no pacote.- eu disse de forma desdenhosa.

— Não posso te conceder o perdão de Deus; preciso que você ao menos se arrependa de seus pecados.

— Não padre, é sério! Estou muito arrependido! É justamente por isso que estou aqui hoje. Eu quero uma nova vida e apesar da minha falta de fé, eu acredito mesmo que eu possa levar algo de bom disso.

Senti que pela primeira vez na vida, eu realmente me arrependia de algo. Eu só esperava que o padre tivesse a sensibilidade necessária para sentir o mesmo.

— Você promete deixar aquele seu eu para trás e começar de novo?

— Sim padre, eu prometo.

— Vou te dar o Ato de Contrição.

— Que isso padre? - me assustei com aquela palavra estranha.

— É uma oração, pode começar quando estiver pronto.

— Perdão padre, mas vou ficar devendo, é que eu não sei rezar, e…

— Meu Deus, porque sois infinitamente bom,… - olhei para ele através da escuridão da grade – Não se preocupe, é só me repetir.

Repeti toda a oração me sentindo constrangido pela minha total falta de fé.

— Eu te absolvo dos teus pecados em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo.

— Amém! - eu estava aliviado que tivesse acabado. – Muito obrigado padre, por me ouvir e ser paciente comigo. Sei que não é de praxe, mas, por favor me deixe beijar sua mão; é apenas um gesto de humildade de um ateu. Acredite eu jamais pediria isso se fosse o padre Hudson.

— O padre Hudson é bem severo. Não há necessidade, não é um hábito mais usual, mas, se isso o fará se sentir melhor, não tenho porque negá-lo.

Através da pequena janela, pude ver o padre se levantar. A maçaneta girou e a porta finalmente se abriu.

De tudo o que eu esperava, aquilo era o de menos.

Um homem pouco mais alto que eu, também mais forte, e com certeza, alguns anos mais velho, apareceu na minha frente. Usava a costumeira batina negra de manga longa que lhe cobria até o pescoço. Seus cabelos eram loiros e ligeiramente compridos, formando uma espécie de _chanel,_ bem penteados para trás. A pele era tão leitosa quanto a de Agnes, assim como os olhos; que eram de um azul intenso.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou. Não sei o que aconteceu mas, eu senti um grande frio na barriga ao segurar sua mão e levá-la aos lábios. Beijei-a suavemente enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Vi o sorriso do padre ser rapidamente substituído por uma expressão de constrangimento e vergonha.

Talvez fosse pelo fato de que eu me esqueci de soltar a sua mão e continuava a encará-lo?

— Vá com Deus e fique em paz! - ele recolheu sua mão com toda a educação, antes de me lançar um último olhar.

Eu não pude responder, apenas fiz um gesto com a cabeça enquanto via o padre voltar ao confessionário, se sentando novamente lá dentro. Ele ficou olhando para um ponto qualquer que não fosse em minha direção.

Sai o mais rápido possível dali.

Mas uma coisa era certa, minha paz parecia ter ficado lá na Igreja, no confessionário; nas mãos daquele homem.


	2. Apenas deixe queimar...

Durante toda a semana seguinte, eu não tive mais paz alguma.

Não conseguia tirar a imagem do jovem padre da minha mente. Eu o via a todo momento, saindo por aquela porta e sorrindo, daquele jeito doce. Lembro-me que certa noite, quando Agnes me beijou eu fiquei olhando aqueles lindos olhos azuis; iguais aos dele.

Fiquei tão perturbado com aquilo que, no domingo, tomei uma decisão drástica.

— Sério, Maurici? Você quer mesmo ir a missa comigo hoje? - Agnes olhou assustada para mim. – Não acredito! - Embora estivesse espantada, ela pareceu bem feliz em poder me arrastar para lá.

Não se enganem, eu não estava tentando me converter, ou algo assim, eu queria apenas esclarecer algumas dúvidas que me incomodavam no momento.

Quando chegamos a igreja ainda era bem cedo, isso porque o papel da minha futura noiva era ajudar nos preparativos para a celebração. O padre Hudson veio até nós com cara de espanto.

— Meu Deus, espero que não estejamos próximos do juízo final. Seu namorado veio se confessar semana passada e agora já está aqui novamente?

Eu apenas sorri falsamente.

— É uma pena que o padre Ângelo não possa estar aqui conosco hoje. Ele presenciaria o primeiro milagre da sua vida no sacerdócio.

Senti uma terrível pontada de desapontamento ao ouvir aquilo. Minha vontade foi de sair correndo dali, afinal era ridículo o que eu estava fazendo. Se eu realmente acreditasse em toda aquela baboseira religiosa, eu teria certeza que o meu lugar no inferno estaria garantido. Eu, um ateu, correndo atrás de algo do qual eu nem mesmo acreditava; apenas em busca de algo que eu nem poderia ter. Mas como ainda me restava uma coisa chamada bom senso, decidi que devia dar um jeito de ir embora; e rápido!

— Oh, não eu só vim acompanhar a Agnes mesmo. Não pretendia ficar! - “boa desculpa”, pensei.

— Sério, amor? Pensei que quisesse mesmo ficar.

— Não querida, já vou. Estamos com um surto de gripe na cidade, e eu vou pegar um plantão pesado esta noite.

— Então, bem que você podia dar uma examinada no padre Ângelo, pois deve ser gripe o problema dele. Ele tem andado muito estranho desde a semana passada. Mas ele é muito tímido e teimoso, entrou em pânico quando eu disse que poderia chamar um médico.

Fiquei surpreso e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Em algum lugar, eu sentia que algo muito sério estava prestes a acontecer.

Desci as escadas que levavam aos aposentos do Sr. Hudson e ao do padre Ângelo.

Bati de leve na porta.

— Entre! Está aberta.

Eu tremi apenas ao ouvir aquela voz.

Abri a porta devagar entrando no quarto levemente iluminado pela luz de um abajur.

Padre Ângelo estava deitado na cama, lendo um pequeno livro, que foi arremessado em um canto qualquer, assim que eu entrei. 

— Como está se sentindo padre? - perguntei ansioso em começar um diálogo.

— Não muito bem para outra confissão. - ele riu, e eu amei vê-lo sorrindo.

— Então se lembra de mim?

— Claro, reconheci pela voz.

Me aproximei dele.

— Soube que não se sente bem hoje, padre.

— Meu corpo queima e tenho dores em todo lugar.

— Posso? - pedi fazendo menção de tocar sua testa.

Ele se encolheu contra a cabeceira da cama; se afastando.

— Desculpe, meu filho, mas eu já havia dito ao padre Hudson que não queria que ele chamasse um médico.

— Por favor, padre! Só o senhor sabe o quanto foi difícil para mim me confessar aquele dia. Mesmo assim, eu abri meu coração para o senhor. Então, deixe-me apenas fazer o meu trabalho; o senhor cuida da alma, e eu… - toquei sua testa, mesmo sem permissão – … cuido da carne!

Vi ele ficar ainda mais vermelho que antes. Não era febre, pois além de médico, eu também era bom entendedor de outros assuntos.

Coloquei minha mão ali sentindo sua temperatura. Desci pelo seu rosto e por último, envolvi seu pescoço. Ele estava fervendo, mas, de alguma forma, eu sentia que eu também queimava.

— Deve ser apenas mais um caso de gripe. Estamos com muitos lá no hospital. Mas de toda forma é melhor eu fazer um exame mais detalhado.

— Então, o padre Hudson chamou você aqui? - o padre me perguntou parecendo interessado em saber o motivo da minha presença.

— Não, eu apenas vim acompanhar minha noiva. Eu não sabia que estava doente.

Peguei meu estetoscópio e me sentei na cama.

Pela primeira vez, me dei conta de que realmente estávamos sozinhos, em um quarto e que ele estava vulnerável. Mas eu era médico, não era? Então eu devia manter a ética, certo?

Puxei um pouco a barra da sua batina tentando subi-la.

— Meu filho, o que é isso? - o padre puxou a batina das minhas mãos.

— Por deus! Perdão padre! - me assustei com o nervosismo que ele demonstrou. – Preciso examiná-lo, mas eu não sei como se tira isso.

— Isso não se tira! - Ele me olhou ficando vermelho. – Pelo menos não por alguém que não seja quem a use.

— Ela abre na frente? - levei minha mão novamente até ele, ignorando sua expressão de pânico. – Só preciso ouvir o seu peito, padre.

Ele finalmente me deixou soltar a gola da batina. Puxei o velcro que a prendia ali, soltando os botões que haviam por baixo. Debaixo de tudo isso, ainda tinha uma camisa branca, de tecido bem fino.

Abri devagar alguns botões da camisa que ele usava, e coloquei a ponta do objeto na parte despida. Senti sua pele arrepiar e seu coração disparou. Ele me olhava o tempo todo; aquilo estava começando a mexer comigo.

— Você não parece médico. - senti sua voz falhar com o comentário.

— Eu sei como se sente. Também fiquei surpreso quando descobri que o senhor era padre.

— Por que diz isso? - ele me perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

— Você sabe porque, padre. Não me obrigue a falar.

— Tudo bem então, não precisa falar agora, outro dia você pode me dizer isso em confissão. - juro que ele estava mais vermelho do que antes.

— O que… que acho o senhor bonito? - eu ri vendo ele se encolher de vergonha. – Acho sim, e muito para falar a verdade.

— Desculpe, é que não costumo ouvir isso dos meus fiéis.

— Então seus fiéis não andam sendo muito sinceros ultimamente. Mas, me perdoe padre, não queria constrangê-lo.

— Tudo bem, eu sei que foi apenas um elogio, eu o perdoo. - ele sorriu ainda um pouco sem graça.

Continuei a examiná-lo, minuciosamente. Na verdade, não me lembro de ter feito algo tão detalhado assim, em toda a minha curta carreira como médico.

— O senhor me parece muito bem, padre! - Apenas um pouco quente, e a pressão um tanto elevada; pode ser um resfriado.

— Sim estou bem, só indisposto para pregar hoje. Não sei, talvez tenha pego um pequeno resfriado ou coisa assim.

— De um fiel, talvez. O senhor se lembra que eu lhe beijei a mão? - Não resisti em tocar no assunto que me inquietou durante toda a semana.

— Sim, eu me lembro. - foi tentador a forma cálida como ele me olhou ao pronunciar aquilo.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele, por um bom tempo. Vi ele lamber os lábios umas três vezes pelo menos. Sua batina continuava aberta, deixando seu peito nu a mostra.

— Padre! - minha voz soou doce demais. Levei uma mão a sua roupa puxando-a para o lado, revelando uma parte de seu ombro. – Posso confessar uma coisa?

— A… acho que sim. - ele não tentou me impedir de continuar a segurar sua roupa.

— Desde criança, eu sempre tive muita curiosidade em saber como eram os padres por baixo da batina.

— U… usamos roupas normais, como qualquer um. - ele abriu um pouco mais da peça, mostrando uma vestimenta social por baixo de todo aquele tecido negro.

Me sentei bem perto dele de modo que nossos ombros se tocassem. Levei meus lábios ao seu ouvido e sussurrei, bem baixinho e leve, para não assustá-lo.

— E por baixo das roupas normais?


	3. “Porque eu bem sei os pensamentos que penso de vós…”

— Ora somos homens, Maurici! Igual a você.

O padre Hudson entrou de uma vez pela porta, sem ao menos bater ou se anunciar. Ângelo se levantou rapidamente, afastando-se de mim indo em direção a um canto do aposento, ficando de costas para nós. Percebi que ele tinha pressa em fechar a parte aberta da batina.

Fiquei preocupado me perguntando o quanto o padre Hudson teria ouvido.

— Oh, Deus! Me perdoem, eu não bati, pois pensei que não havia problema algum em interromper um padre aos cuidados de um médico. - pude notar o olhar malicioso do padre Hudson por trás daquele ar puritano. – Mas, parece que atrapalho. - Assim que Ângelo o encarou, ele sorriu ainda mais perverso e se dirigiu ao padre mais jovem. – Mas, podem continuar de onde pararam; se quiserem, eu saio.

— Vou organizar a sacristia e guardar as coisas; com sua licença, padre. - Ângelo saiu às presas, apenas fazendo uma leve reverência respeitosa a Hudson, sem nem ao menos olhar para mim.

Fiquei ali vendo-o deixar o local, na esperança de que ele desse algum sinal de que estava tudo bem. Mas nada.

— Maurici meu filho, perdoe-o sim? Ângelo é muito reservado e, apesar da vocação, não gosta da aproximação de pessoas estranhas. - padre Hudson mais uma vez me olhou daquele jeito irritante. – Bom, pelo menos até agora.

— Tudo bem, senhor Hudson! - comecei a recolher meus pertences. – Não é porque ele é padre que tem que ser falso com as pessoas. Na verdade, acho isso horrível. - devo dizer que me deleitei com a expressão de indignação do padre Hudson, como se aquele meu comentário, lhe caísse “como uma luva”.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse deixar o quarto, Agnes apareceu bem na entrada, me fazendo saltar de susto.

— Maurici, você demorou. - ela sorria, meiga como sempre.

— Desculpe Agnes! Eu estava com o padre Ângelo. - eu não sei dizer o por que, mas, aquilo pareceu tão errado de repente.

— Ah sim eu sei querido! Acabei de encontrá-lo a caminho da sacristia, ele me pareceu um pouco abatido, coitado. Era grave?

— Não se preocupe querida, seu marido foi muito atencioso com ele.

— Tio!! - Agnes corou olhando para mim sem jeito. – Não diga isso ainda, somos apenas noivos; está constrangendo o Maurici.

— Oh, verdade desculpe querida! Não devemos mesmo apressar as coisas. – o padre Hudson continuava a me olhar torto. – Mas agora, ficara tudo bem, vou me certificar de que Ângelo tome os remédios que receitou a ele.

Os remédios. Havia me esquecido de passar uma medicação para confortá-lo de uma possível dor ou mal-estar.

— Só um instante, já volto.

Sai correndo para deixar alguns comprimidos com o padre Ângelo. Assim que me aproximei da sacristia, vi o padre Ângelo dobrando um pedaço de tecido. Subi devagar as escadas indo até ele.

Quando notou a minha presença, percebi que ele tentou recuar de alguma forma.

— Me esqueci de deixar isso com o senhor. - balancei o pequeno frasco de remédios estendendo-os a ele.

Ele me lançou um olhar meio de lado e estendeu a mão, pegando o frasco. Acabou sorrindo. Na verdade ele pareceu rir e não sorrir.

— O que foi padre, por que está rindo assim?

— Não… é que ver você ai, agora, me chamando de senhor… é tão estranho; parece tão…

— Respeitoso? - eu perguntei já imaginando o que se passava na cabeça dele. – Desculpe por antes padre! Eu o respeito muito, mas, não pude conter.

— Ah sim; a sua curiosidade? - novamente o padre voltou a sorrir doce, como se finalmente pudesse entender meu comportamento estranho.

— Não padre! Meu desejo!


	4. Pois ele é o meu refúgio e a minha fortaleza.

Naquela noite, Agnes havia me chamado para um jantar na casa dela. Eu sempre odiei os jantares em família que ela organizava. Por quê? Justamente por serem em família, e, mesmo quando o querido tio Hudson não estava por perto para deixar tudo ainda “melhor”, ainda assim, era sempre em família.

Mas, as aparências devem ser mantidas e, que tipo de noivo recusa um pedido desse, logo quando não se tem nada para fazer no trabalho, certo? Mesmo contra minha vontade, resolvi ir. Eu precisava conversar um pouco, e Agnes parecia ser meu último refúgio naquele momento.

Confesso que logo de cara, estranhei não encontrar nenhum carro parado do lado de fora da casa. Cheguei a enorme varanda e bati à porta a chamando.

Ela abriu a porta e eu fiquei me perguntando, o que poderia haver de errado com ela.

— Agnes? O jantar não era hoje? - eu estranhei ela estar só de camisola. – Ou você está doente? - entrei sem que ela me convidasse, e fiquei olhando pela casa. – Onde está sua mãe?

Senti ela me envolver por trás, segurando-me pelos ombros. Eu não disse nada, mas, eu mentiria se dissesse que não fiquei surpreso com aquilo.

Agnes sempre foi uma moça de família. Muito religiosa, prendada, educada, e de bom coração. Agnes, com certeza, era a melhor mulher para se casar naquela cidade cheia de tentações.

— Não estou doente, e sim eu te chamei aqui para comer. - ela deslizou as mãos pelo meu corpo e ficou acariciando meu abdômen.

— Bom então vamos comer, estou morrendo de fome! - eu retirei suas mãos de mim com cuidado, mas em uma rapidez assustadora. – O que você cozinhou?

— Ah, que pena, eu me lembrei que não cozinhei nada! - Agnes me empurrou no sofá se sentando por cima de mim. – Mas… - ela chegou bem perto e mordeu a minha orelha me causando arrepios. – Não se preocupe, eu sei o tamanho da sua fome!

Foi a primeira vez que senti uma necessidade absurda de afastá-la. Não! Foi a primeira vez em toda a minha vida, como homem, que eu tentei tirar uma mulher – com exceção das mocreias das baladas – de cima de mim. Aquilo não estava certo. Ela não queria se casar virgem, como uma boa moça de família? Não era exatamente isso que ela me dizia durante todos os anos de namoro e noivado? Então, por que agora?

Mas eu não podia deixá-la fazer aquilo. Estávamos tão próximos do casamento, eu sabia que ela se arrependeria depois; eu mesmo me arrependeria se o fizesse.

— Desculpe Agnes, não podemos!

Me levantei rápido e sai correndo para fora, apenas dizendo um “até depois”. Peguei o carro e fui embora.

Acho que dirigi por horas sem rumo, até parar bem em frente a enorme construção bem no centro da cidade; a igreja matriz. Por mais que eu odiasse igrejas, aquele lugar passou a ser uma fortaleza contra meus medos e problemas do dia a dia; o refúgio perfeito para um homem desesperado.

Empurrei a porta fazendo-a ranger produzindo um som estridente e feio.

Dei de cara com a beata do outro dia. Me perguntei o que diabos aquela mulher fazia ali aquela hora.

— Você é o D.r. Maurici Fenton? - a mulher me perguntou curiosa. – É o ateu daquele dia, né?

— Oh sim esqueci que já nos conhecíamos. - queria me livrar logo dela. – A senhora frequenta a igreja até tarde todos os dias?

— Sim, a companhia do padre Ângelo é maravilhosa. Não sei se já esteve com ele, mas, experimente, vai adorar.

Vi ela descer as escadarias e fiquei com vontade de ir lá tirar isso a limpo.

— Maurici?

Meu coração bateu mais rápido naquela hora. Senti vontade de sorrir e de chorar; de correr para dentro e abraçá-lo, e de fugir dali e nunca mais voltar; tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu não tinha certeza se era a combinação certa para o que eu sentia, mas, escolhi apenas duas. Corri e o abracei, bem forte.

— Maurici, o que aconteceu?

Ele retribuiu meu abraço tocando de leve no meu cabelo. Ele parecia tão aflito quanto eu, e me perguntava o tempo todo o que eu tinha, e por que eu estava ali, aquela hora. Mesmo que ele fosse o maior motivo de todo aquele sentimento confuso e perturbador, eu aspirava o seu perfume para me acalmar. O cheiro dele me deixava menos nervoso e aquele abraço, aos poucos, acalmava meu coração. Eu não queria soltá-lo, nunca mais. Queria ficar daquele jeito com ele, para sempre. Mas, eu não podia.

Quando eu finalmente consegui soltá-lo, eu já não tinha mais noção do que eu fazia ali. Um desespero tomava conta de mim e eu não sabia o que dizer a ele.

— Desculpe padre, me desculpe.

— Tudo bem Maurici, tudo bem se acalme. - ele segurava a minha mão entre as suas. Eu queria tanto poder beijá-las, mas, me contive.

— Padre, eu vim porque eu não aguento mais esperar, eu quero me abrir com o senhor.

— Amanhã é sua confissão, não prefere esperar?

— Posso, mas, por favor padre, me deixe ficar aqui com o senhor.

— Acho que não posso fazer muti por você, Maurici!

— Está errado, padre! O senhor pode mais do que imagina.

— Acho que não! Você parece gostar do pecado, Maurici. - o padre Ângelo me olhava sério, como se me culpasse de algo.

— Não padre! Olha, tenho me comportado muito nesses últimos dias. Não vou mais as baladinhas com os amigos nos finais de semana, apaguei da agenda do meu celular, os duzentos e poucos contatos das garotas que eu costumava pegar. - vi o padre Ângelo revirar os olhos, mas acabou rindo disso. – Nem mesmo mandei o padre Hudson pro inferno, nem uma única vez… essa semana! - sem que Ângelo esperasse, segurei com força, sua mão entre a minha; enlaçando nossos dedos. – Por favor, padre… - o vi começar a ficar um pouco vermelho. – … tenho sido um homem muito fiel. Não acredita em mim?

— Fiel? A Agnes? A quanto tempo está noivo dela? - ele perguntou tentando se soltar da minha mão, mas, é claro que eu a segurei com ainda mais força.

— Dois anos, mais ou menos. - respondi chateado, não queria falar sobre o meu noivado agora.

— E nesse meio tempo sempre a respeitou?

— Não, padre. Quero dizer, eu nunca forcei a barra, ou a ofendi, nada assim, mas, eu a trai; várias vezes. - me senti horrível tendo que admitir aquilo olhando nos olhos dele.

— Por que, Maurici? Se você a havia escolhido para ficar ao seu lado para o resto da vida, por que a traiu?

— Porque eu sou homem padre, e tenho algumas necessidades! O senhor jamais entenderia o martírio que é.

— Eu também sou homem, Maurici! Também tenho que lutar contra alguns desejos que me atormentam a carne. Ou você não notou isso? - senti ele apertar minha mão entre a sua.

— O que o atormenta, padre? - apesar de ser eu a me confessar, eu queria, mais que tudo, ouvir ele dizer aquilo agora.

Ele elevou a cabeça e me olhou com um olhar cálido. Ameaçou acariciar meu rosto, mas, se conteve no meio do caminho.

— Você!


	5. Porque tu estarás comigo.

Naquela noite eu estava destruído; por dentro e por fora.

Foi, com certeza o pior dia da minha vida, e eu não conseguia seguir em frente, apesar de saber que seria possível e inevitável que aquilo voltasse a acontecer novamente, um dia.

Eu havia perdido meu primeiro paciente.

Era uma garota de 19 anos, que tentou esconder a gestação da família e dos amigos, pois o namorado era marido de uma prima. O problema é que a falta de um acompanhamento e as manobras arriscadas, que a jovem utilizava para esconder a barriga, acabaram causando sérias complicações nos últimos dois meses e, assim, inevitavelmente, mãe e criança vieram a falecer. Eu não pude fazer nada, ela deu entrada já em estado de choque e sangrava muito. Eu era o único médico no plantão aquela noite, mas, além de obstetrícia não ser minha especialidade, eu entrei em pânico quando soube da situação da paciente. Fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance.

Acho que, se existia mesmo alguém lá em cima, essa pessoa gostava de brincar com meus sentimentos.

Além da morte da garota, ainda tinha a presença de Ângelo, que veio dar a extrema unção a um paciente na mesma ala, e também passou ali para confortar a partida daquela jovem mãe.

Enquanto ele segurava a outra mão da jovem, que chorava e pedia perdão por todos os seus pecados, eu ficava ali, vendo a habilidade que ele possuía para acalmá-la e deixá-la mais próxima de um final mais feliz. Acredito que ele sabia da situação da moça, pois ela parecia fazê-lo se recordar dos conselhos que ele dava a ela e, que ela se recusou a seguir.

Mas, ao contrário de mim, que briguei muito apontando todos os riscos e perguntando por que diabos alguém comete uma atrocidade dessas, consigo mesma e com o próprio filho, Ângelo arrancava todas as suas dores ao mesmo tempo que a deixava ir, com toda a dignidade que um ser humano merece.

Bem, eu era responsável por salvar vidas; duas no caso. Mas, apenas Ângelo pareceu cumprir seu papel ali.

Quando finalmente, aquele tétrico som do monitor cardíaco soou, lentamente, eu soltei a mão da garota, que eu nem percebi que ainda segurava.

Naquele momento, eu não me sentia bem. Mas tinha todo um protocolo a ser seguido. Vi Ângelo sair me olhando, enquanto eu indicava a hora da morte e os procedimentos padrões para que as enfermeiras removessem os corpos.

Assim que a maior parte de todo aquele pesadelo acabou, eu me retirei e corri até meu consultório. Entrei dentro do armário onde costumava me trocar e fiquei ali; chorando.

Depois de um tempo, escutei a porta do consultório se abrir, sendo rapidamente fechada logo em seguida. Me encolhi em um canto apenas esperando que o visitante fosse logo embora.

Me assustei ao ver Ângelo entrar ali. Ele ficou um tempo parado só me olhando com pesar.

— Desculpe por não ir me confessar aquele dia. - já que ele parecia não querer falar nada, tentei começar uma conversa.

— Tudo bem, eu acabei sendo grosso com você na noite anterior, então imaginei que você não iria.

Verdade. Quando ele me confessou naquela noite, que era eu quem o atormentava, achei que aquilo significava que eu mexia com seus sentimentos. Me empolguei e tentei beijá-lo. Foi apenas um roçar de lábios, já que ele desviou e gritou comigo dizendo para que fosse embora imediatamente.

Acabei não indo me confessar no dia seguinte. Nem dei satisfações a Agnes, pois também estava chateado em falar com ela depois daquela cena desastrosa na casa dela. Além disso, fiquei a semana toda, afastado, de qualquer preparativo sobre nosso casamento que envolvesse uma ida à igreja.

Ele ofereceu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Eu aceitei. Assim que eu me levantei, ele me abraçou, e eu claro, retribuí.

— Já é bem tarde, padre. O que o senhor faz aqui até agora?

— Eu estava esperando uma oportunidade, para oferecer um pouco de consolo a você, Maurici.

— Desculpe, padre! Mas, o tipo de consolo que eu quero, o senhor não pode me dar.

Me virei para abrir a porta do armário.

— Sim, poder, eu não posso… mas eu quero!

A única coisa que eu ouvi, foi o familiar som do velcro se abrindo.


	6. Meu cálice, transbordará!

— Achei que esse tipo de coisa não pudesse ser feito antes do casamento, padre. - eu fiquei muito nervoso, pois, se dependesse de mim, eu sabia exatamente o que estava prestes a acontecer naquele armário.

— No nosso caso, só pode ser feito antes mesmo. - o padre Ângelo disse evitando me olhar diretamente, enquanto continuava a abrir a batina.

Me virei lentamente, apenas para poder vê-lo se despir.

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas pela falta de habilidade em fazer aquilo enquanto era observado.

— O senhor gostaria de uma ajuda, padre? - olhei para ele, de um jeito muito pecador.

— Não obrigado, Maurici! Eu mesmo tiro.

— Aquele dia, lá no quarto, o senhor deixou. - eu sorri vendo-o enrubescer.

— Aquele dia, Maurici, você, estava a trabalho, e tentou me despir sem o meu consentimento; é diferente.

O tecido negro foi ao chão, revelando sua veste social. A fina camisa branca, desabotoada, e o cinto, finalmente aberto e solto. Ângelo parou o que fazia para me lançar um último olhar em busca de algum sinal, de que deveria continuar com aquilo.

Eu fiquei tão hipnotizado com todo aquele ritual, que nem ao menos me dei conta de que ainda estava vestido.

Assim que notei seu olhar relutante, arranquei meu jaleco e me livrei da camiseta que eu usava. Ele pareceu se convencer de que eu realmente o queria, pois continuou, até que não restasse mais nada que cobrisse seu corpo. Ele ficou ali, meio que se abraçando, como se assim, pudesse se proteger dos meus olhares indecentes.

Depois de retirar o resto das minhas roupas, caminhei até ele e o puxei para um abraço. Eu pude sentir seu coração disparar enquanto minhas mãos deslisavam pelas suas costas, sedentas para poder tocá-lo mais intimamente. Ele era pelo menos uns 15 cm maior que eu, e bem forte, para um simples padre. Talvez por isso, fiquei um pouco preocupado em tomar alguma iniciativa mais ousada, parando minha mão bem no final de sua coluna.

— Padre, eu posso beijar o senhor?

— Por favor, não me chame assim; não agora.

Ele levou o rosto próximo ao meu e deixou que eu provasse daqueles lábios imaculados. Comecei apenas com toques suaves, aprofundando o contato aos poucos, até que nossas línguas se tocassem. Tanto o gosto quanto a textura da boca dele, eram maravilhosos. Eu poderia ter um forte orgasmo apenas beijando ele.

— Padre… quer dizer, Ângelo… sua boca é deliciosa! - eu mordi seu lábio arrancando um gemido e uma respiração ofegante dele. – Quero colocar muito mais que a minha língua ai dentro. - achei linda a forma como seu rosto corou quando eu disse aquilo. – Mas, vou deixar você experimentar isso primeiro.

Me ajoelhei e coloquei uma das suas pernas em cima do meu ombro. Segurei seu membro, que já estava praticamente rígido, e o estimulei um pouco.

— Não se preocupe, padre! - lambi de leve a extensão do seu sexo vendo ele arregalar os olhos. – O senhor vai gostar muito.

— Eu sei, e é exatamente isso que me preocupa. E não me chame assim!

— Desculpe, é que é muito difícil não chamá-lo de padre; parece tão…

— Desrespeitoso? - agora foi ele quem conseguiu me ler. – Não consegue me chamar pelo nome, mas, consegue me tocar dessa forma?

Aquilo me estressou. Não queria lição de moral agora. Não estava ali para me confessar com ele; e sim pecar com ele.

Como resposta por aquele comentário desnecessário, coloquei todo seu membro na minha boca, engolindo-o. Me engasguei um pouco, mas, me movi mesmo assim. Ele grudou as mãos na parede tentando se apoiar, já que uma de suas pernas estava suspensa. Passei a tocar a perna apoiada em mim, enquanto, com a outra mão, eu o segurava, acariciando de leve seus testículos. Tentei tocar sua entrada, mas, ele segurou minha mão, levando-a de volta a sua perna. Não reclamei, sabia que não seria tão fácil assim. Ele nem devia estar ali, comigo, fazendo aquelas coisas.

— Maurici… - olhei para ele ainda trabalhando em seu membro. – Posso te confessar uma coisa? - fiz que sim com a cabeça arrancando mais um delicioso gemido dele. – Desde aquele dia, que você beijou minha mão, eu tive vontade de fazer isso com você.

— Pa… padre? - parei meu trabalho o indagando assustado com aquela revelação.

— Não, não pare! - ele pediu em súplica me guiando até ele, para que eu o engolisse novamente, fazendo seu membro voltar a afundar na minha garganta. – Não me olhe assim, sou homem lembra? Eu ainda peco, nem que seja em pensamento. – Embora, isso aqui esteja bem longe de ser apenas um mero pensamento. - Ele continuou e investir na minha boca por mais algum tempo. – Maurici, está muito bom, mas não é só na sua boca que eu quero fazer isso.

Ele se retirou de dentro de mim. Seu membro pingava, e eu sabia que ele queria fazer aquilo logo.

Levei um susto quando ele me virou de costas, fazendo com que eu me apoiasse nas prateleiras do armário a minha frente. Um arrepio de prazer – e de medo, provavelmente – subiu pela minha coluna, me fazendo tremer. Senti ele me segurar por trás, me expondo.

— Padre! O senhor não acha que isso está meio… errado? Essa posição?

— Eu não sei, Maurici? - seu tom me pareceu meio preocupado. – Você prefere deitado? - ele continuava a se masturbar entre as minhas nádegas.

— Não, não é isso padre! - Fiquei nervoso e preocupado. Eu não queria dizer a ele que era eu quem devia comê-lo, e não o contrário. Eu tive receio de que ele ficasse constrangido em ser dominado por mim, ou com muito medo da dor, e acabasse desistindo. Mas o problema é que eu também não estava preparado para aquilo. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que seria ter algo daquele tamanho invadindo meu corpo, e ainda por cima, ele nem havia me lubrificado adequadamente; não tinha coragem para pedir a ele que me preparasse antes. Eu só parecia ter uma alternativa; deixá-lo fazer em mim, do jeito dele. – É só que… o senhor não deveria saber como se faz isso, não é?

Ele me soltou e abraçou a minha cintura. Colocou a cabeça no meu ombro e ficou fazendo carinho no meu braço.

— Então, é com isso que você está preocupado, Maurici? Se eu tenho alguma experiência sexual?

— E o senhor tem? - tudo bem, agora eu já estava começando a ficar com ciúmes dele.

— Está me ofendendo, Maurici. Acabei de dar o meu primeiro beijo alguns minutos atrás. - aquela revelação fez meu coração falhar uma batida. – Me perdoe se eu te passei uma impressão errada, mas, é que mesmo eu sendo padre, eu aprendi muita coisa.

— Até esse tipo de coisa?

— Principalmente “esse” tipo de coisa. É que tem alguns fiéis, que pensam que somos conselheiros amorosos, ou pior; sexuais. Já ouvi cada coisa que só por Deus!

— Sério? Que horror, onde é que foi parar o respeito das pessoas né, padre?

— Pois é! Ainda tem alguns que ficam encarando a gente, beijando a nossa mão, e você acredita que um até tentou arrancar a minha roupa; no meu próprio quarto?

Fiz minha melhor expressão de ofendido.

— Eu estava só brincando com você, não fique bravo. - ele voltou a me segurar lá atrás mais uma vez. – E não me chame de padre!

Ângelo forçou meu corpo para baixo. Minhas unhas travaram na madeira assim que comecei a sentir ele me invadir.

“Relaxar o corpo, não travar a musculatura, e respirar.” Eu sabia exatamente tudo o que era necessário fazer, para tornar aquele momento o menos doloroso possível. Mas, na prática, aquilo parecia outra história. Senti uma forte estocada e perdi o folego. Ângelo não estava esperando que eu me acostumasse com ele. O problema é que, apesar de eu dizer tanta merda, eu estava com vergonha de ficar falando sobre como se devia ser feito aquele tipo de coisa. Eu também não queria que ele pensasse que eu tinha algum “conhecimento” sobre aquilo; até porque eu não tinha mesmo.

Mas, acho que ele percebeu meu sofrimento, porque ele acabou me deitando no chão, em cima da sua batina. Logo a dor começou a melhorar bastante. A posição ali era bem agradável agora, e seus movimentos mais prazerosos.

— Maurici, você é o médico aqui! Eu estou apenas agindo por instinto, se você não falar comigo, eu vou te machucar.

Era verdade. Apesar das investidas, Ângelo só fazia aquilo que seu corpo pedia. Para ele era muito bom, mas para mim, uma tortura se fosse feito da forma errada.

— Você está gostando assim, Maurici? - apesar dele ficar vermelho ao perguntar aquilo, acho que eu acabei ficando mais.

— Padre por favor, não me pergunte esse tipo de coisa. - eu segurei seu rosto e o puxei para um beijo. Ele apenas sorriu tímido e se deixou ser beijado.

Eu não sabia mais se era pelo beijo, pela forma como ele se mexia em cima de mim, ou pelo simples fato de ser ele ali comigo, mas, agora, eu começava a queimar. Todo meu corpo ardia, eu me sentia em chamas. Torci para aquilo não ser uma pequena amostra do que me esperava. Agradeci pela minha total falta de religiosidade. Pelo menos eu não arderia no fogo do inferno, né? Mas eu ainda não estava em paz, pois eu me preocupava com Ângelo.

Uma última respiração mais acelerada e eu pude sentir Ângelo pulsar. Logo eu estava transbordando; por dentro e por fora. Fiquei um tempo segurando sua mão, esperando que ele se acalmasse. Ele tremia e sua respiração estava demorando para se normalizar.

— Tudo bem?

— Sim! Eu posso sair agora? - eu disse um pode bem baixinho e senti ele deixar meu corpo, bem devagar. Bem que ele podia ter usado toda aquela delicadeza antes de entrar também.

— Eu te machuquei? - ele me perguntou quando eu fiz uma careta ao me sentar.

— Não muito. - eu tentei parecer o menos-mal possível. – Padre a sua batina já era. - esqueci que eu estava sobre a batina dele e, acabei me masturbando em cima dela.

— Tudo bem, eu posso ir assim com a roupa social. Tem algum problema se eu deixar ela ai?

— Não, eu vou guardá-la, não se preocupe!

Agora foi ao contrário. Fiquei ali tão deslumbrado vendo ele se vestir, que me esqueci que eu ainda estava nu.

— Maurici você precisa de ajuda para se vestir?

— Ah perdão padre me distrai com o senhor. - ele revirou os olhos e sorriu envergonhado. – É que eu ainda não sei se gosto mais de ver o senhor vestido ou nu.

— É melhor se acostumar comigo só vestido mesmo.

— Não diga isso! - vi ele se dirigir até a porta. – Quando vou poder vê-lo de novo, padre? - eu mal podia esperar para estar novamente com ele, e olha que ele nem havia ido embora ainda.

— Amanhã. - ele piscou para mim sorrindo.

— Amanhã? Sério?

— Claro! Você tem uma confissão marcada para amanhã comigo; se esqueceu, Maurici? - Fechei a cara na hora. – E não vá faltar dessa vez; você tá cheio de pecados para confessar.


	7. Aquele que não conhece o pecado...

Já era noite, quando cheguei à igreja.

Eu estava nervoso, e não tinha ideia de como Ângelo reagiria ao me ver depois de tudo. Ele era um homem religioso e temente a Deus, então eu temia pela sua saúde mental; ou melhor, de espírito.

— Maurici?

Quase tive um ataque ao ouvir sua voz bem atrás de mim. Me virei lentamente ainda na entrada. Fiquei sério, mas, minhas pernas tremiam e meu coração parecia sair pela boca. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi sorrir, e cumprimentá-lo com educação.

— Padre. - acenei com cordialidade.

— Já está bem tarde, pensei que não viesse mais. Ainda quer se confessar?

— Se o senhor estiver disposto…

Ele apenas sorriu.

Vi ele caminhar tranquilamente até o banco onde a tal beata, que nos observava de canto, fingia que rezava.

— Irmã! - Ele tocou seu ombro gentilmente com um sorriso meigo. – Perdoe-me, mas, tenho uma confissão a fazer ainda e depois preciso me recolher. O padre Hudson está ausente; a senhorita se importa?

Não sei ela entendeu aquilo como um pedido para que ela se retirasse, ou se realmente foi um, mas, ela se despediu do padre e passou por mim, me olhando daquele jeito acusatório dela de sempre.

Assim que a mulher deixou a igreja, Ângelo fechou as portas e se dirigiu a mim.

— Vamos?

Eu apenas concordei e o segui até o confessionário. Me sentia um pouco aliviado e frustrado ao mesmo tempo. Aliviado por ele continuar a me tratar bem, mesmo depois do que aconteceu entre nós, e, frustrado, por ele agir normalmente depois do que aconteceu entre nós; eu nem sabia mais qual sensação era pior ou melhor.

Quando chegamos lá, estranhei o fato dele não ficar ali, do outro lado da cortina nem nada. Ele apenas indicou o banco para que eu me sentasse e ficou em pé, me olhando.

— Quando quiser, Maurici.

— Bem, creio eu que o senhor já conhece os meus pecados, padre! - de jeito nenhum eu falaria sobre a noite anterior.

— E quais são exatamente os seus pecados, Maurici?

Vendo que ele ficou em silêncio, eu apenas comecei a falar.

— Nossa, como sempre, são tantos padre! E cada vez, aumenta um pouco mais. - ele continuava a me olhar como se esperasse um pouco mais de mim. – Traição, profanação, heresia, cobiça… - agora fui eu quem o olhou como se esperasse um pouco mais dele.— Perdão padre! Me deixei levar pelos prazeres da carne. Cai em tentação, pois experimentei algo proibido, e agora, não consigo me libertar; ou melhor, não quero.

Ele esperou pacientemente até que eu terminasse. Senti meu corpo sendo devorado pelos seus olhos, e aquilo me assustava. Quem era eu para julgar, mas, um padre deveria mirar daquela forma, seus fiéis?

— Você se arrepende, Maurici… dos seus pecados?

— Não sei padre! Estou confuso pois, minha vontade, é de continuar pecando; cada vez mais. - senti as mãos Ângelo segurarem as laterias do meu rosto, me acariciando de leve. – Por favor, me ajude, padre! - eu pedi tocando suas mãos por cima das minhas.

— Também estou confuso, Maurici! - olhei para ele sem entender o significado daquelas palavras, vindas de um homem tão sábio. – Mas, você sabe, não é… que eu não posso te conceder o perdão!

— Eu sei padre! Eu não mereço!

— Não Maurici! Eu não quero te dar o perdão! - Ângelo passou os dedos sobre meus lábios, fazendo com que eu fechasse os olhos, deleitando-me com seus toques. Deslizou um dos dedos para dentro da minha boca. Senti meu corpo despertar com aquilo. Abri meus olhos e vi Ângelo praticamente em chamas. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seu olhar perdido. – Eu quero que continue pecando!


	8. A mulher do próximo.

Passei a noite toda na igreja. Não me orgulho nem um pouco do que fiz, mas, exatamente como acontecia antes, quando eu e Agnes ainda não éramos noivos, não pude evitar.

Quando o relógio grande de parede marcava umas 5 horas, me levantei, sorrateiro, para não acordar Ângelo, que parecia dormir profundamente ali, na cama.

Me vesti em silêncio. Antes de sair coloquei um frasco de analgésico na cabeceira da cama, ao lado dele.

—Vai com deus, filho! - levei um susto quando ele me falou aquilo.

Não respondi, apenas me apressei em sair logo dali, antes que algo ruim acontecesse.

Cheguei em casa exausto. A única coisa que eu queria, era tomar um bom banho e voltar a dormir. Era minha folga, então, não teria problema.

—Você acredita em Deus, Maurici?

Quase morri do coração ali mesmo, quando entrei no meu quarto, e dei de cara com Agnes, vestindo uma batina negra e muito comprida; a batina de Ângelo.

Eu não sabia o que ela pretendia vestindo aquilo assim, do nada, mas, seja lá o que fosse, eu estava com medo.

— Eu não sei, Agnes, mas, acho que não! - tentei soar o mais natural possível.

— Antigamente você só diria: "claro que não, né!" - vi ela sorrir de uma forma esquisita. — Não vai me perguntar sobre a batina?

— Não, é só uma peça de roupa.

— Não sabia que tinha fetiche por batinas, Maurici. - fiquei olhando Agnes vir em minha direção, balançando os quadris em uma espécie de dança sensual. – Talvez você goste mesmo é do que ela cubra! - Agnes abriu a peça, revelando seu corpo totalmente despido. – Não esperava por isso, não é Maurici? Nunca se sabe o que pode encontrar por baixo de uma coisa tão pura como uma batina.

— Roupas Sociais! - a resposta saiu sem eu nem pensar.

— Quê? - Agnes pareceu perder um pouco daquele brilho de luxúria que sustentava antes.

— Por baixo da batina, usam roupas sociais; os padres!

— Ah sim, eu sei disso!

— É eu não sabia, descobri faz pouco tempo. - dei um grande sorriso amarelo para ela.

— Eu notei que essa aqui é bem grande, não é o seu tamanho!

— Não, não é! É que eu não comprei ela.

— Também, não é o mesmo modelo que o tio Hudson usa, então, suponho que você não pegou com ele, certo?

— Não, não é dele.

Agnes mudou totalmente seu semblante. Ela fechou a frente da roupa e se sentou na cama parecendo bastante interessada na manga da roupa.

— Você foi se confessar ontem, Maurici?

— Fui, fui sim!

— O tio Hudson não está na cidade, mas, você sabe disso, não é?

— Eu sei, mas eu não me confesso com ele.

— Verdade! Você gosta daquele jovem padre, como é mesmo o nome dele?

— Ângelo!

— Padre Ângelo! - Agnes pareceu não gostar que eu o chamasse apenas pelo nome.

—Isso!

— É dele não é? - Agnes continuava a brincar com a manga da roupa sem olhar para mim. — Do padre bonito.

— Ângelo!

— Padre Ângelo! - ela usou um tom severo para me corrigir de novo. — Tem o seu cheiro nela.

— Isso porque ela estava guardada junto com as minhas roupas.

Havia uma expressão de medo misturada a compreensão no rosto de Agnes. Eu sabia que ela tentava achar alguma explicação razoável, para a batina de Ângelo estar dentro do meu armário. E pelos olhos úmidos e o lábio meio trêmulo, acredito que não encontrou nenhuma.

— Agnes, você pode tirar ela, por favor? Eu vou devolver para ele!

— Não se incomode, querido!- Agnes veio até mim e me beijou o rosto. — Você parece cansado, vai dormir um pouco que eu mesma devolvo para ele. Você não se importa, não é? A menos que queira guarda-lá; como recordação. - a olhei com algum resquício de pânico. – Não se preocupe meu amor, preciso mesmo ir até a igreja, tratar do nosso casamento. Não vou perguntar nada sobre ontem, afinal, é segredo absoluto, não é!

Fiquei sentado na mesma posição, até Agnes se trocar e ir embora; levando a batina de Ângelo.

***

Já eram quase 7 da manhã e Ângelo praticamente se arrastava para chegar até a sacristia. Estava com uma terrível dor em um lugar onde não tinha coragem nem de pensar agora. Ele merecia, merecia toda a dor por ser um pecador. Embora, se soubesse como seria doloroso ceder aos desejos de Maurici, jamais teria trocado de lugar com ele. Teria feito exatamente, como da primeira vez. Mas não, ele tinha que ceder tão fácil assim; ludibriado por um belo par de olhos cor de mel.

—Maurici...

— Errou, padre!

Ângelo levou um susto ao dar de cara com Agnes bem no fim do corredor que levava a sacristia. Não esperava, em hipótese alguma, encontrar justamente a jovem noiva de Maurici ali.

— Agnes! - foi inevitável que Ângelo ficasse assustado. — Desculpe, só estava pensando alto.

— Que lindo padre! É reconfortante saber que o senhor pensa tanto assim nos seus fiéis! - tinha alguma coisa no olhar de Agnes que Ângelo não gostava. — Ou será, que seus pensamentos são todos exclusivos para o Maurici?

— Não minha filha, eu me preocupo muito com todos os meus fiéis!

— Maurici não é fiel, padre, eu sei; nem mesmo com o senhor, se quer saber.

Ângelo ficou apreensivo, não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

— O que deseja Agnes, seu tio não está no momento!

— Eu sei padre, eu só vim devolver isso ao senhor. - Agnes estendeu a batina a Ângelo que pareceu com medo de tocá-la. – Não tenha medo padre, eu mesma já a lavei e guardei. Maurici nem pareceu se lembrar que a havia esquecido lá, no consultório... "dentro do armário".


End file.
